In the area of private air travel, prior to departure travelers are typically required to create and file a flight plan with the local Civil Aviation Authority (e.g., Federal Aviation Administration in the USA). A flight plan typically includes basic information such as departure and arrival points, estimated time en route, alternate airports in case of bad weather or other circumstances, type of flight (whether instrument flight rules or visual flight rules), the pilot's name, and the number of people on board. For longer flights, the traveler must also be generally familiar with the endurance limits of the aircraft being used, including the aircraft manufacturer specifications regarding preferred flight speeds and the maximum range of the aircraft. Unless the traveler is largely familiar with the limits of the aircraft, a significant amount of research may be required to obtain the needed information so as to ensure a safe trip that does not include unanticipated stops. This research may encompass discussions with individuals having a significant amount of knowledge about the particular aircraft, flight dispatchers, and even aircraft manufacturers.
In the event third-party services related to an air travel flight are required, the traveler would then be compelled to research the various vendors and pricing options along the desired flight path for suitable services. Typical third-party services that can be required during private air travel include acquiring landing and overflight permits, air navigation services, customs services upon reentering the U.S., aircraft fuel services, ground handling arrangements or flight following services, hotel reservations in foreign countries, ground transportation services, catering services, basic air flight crew and air flight crew transportation services, and aircraft parking services. As can be appreciated, researching and arranging for these and other flight-related services can be a detailed and time-consuming process.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that allows a traveler to avoid the time-consuming researching aspects required in private flight planning and instead provide that information in the form of an estimated price quote to the traveler instantly.